Association of Sport and Technology of Barrayar
The Association of Sport and Technology of Barrayar is one of the Barrayaran “''Mass Organizations''” officially recognized. Its official purpose is to structure the free time of young people interested in sports and technology in group activities, provide the required technical equipment, cultivate and support technical sport disciplines, and arrange for events like motor and shooting competitions. The Association also contributes to the militarization of the society of the three planets by organizing together with the Imperial Service and the Imperial Junior Scouts the pre-military training in schools, universities and workplaces. The AST differs from the Imperial Junior Scouts, however, in that it concentrates on teaching military and military-related skills and knowledge. The pre-military training program included specialized preparation for specific Imperial Service career fields. It was established in 2872 by Emperor Ezar, who merged several similar associations established by Emperor Yuri. The association publishes a paper monthly, 50-page periodical, S+T (Sports and Technology). About one percent of the expenses are covered in the country’s military budget; the rest has to be financed by other institutions, as the income from membership fees is almost insignificant. Its members receive uniforms, ranks and performance badges. The governing board is dominated by full-time personnel, often with significant military background. The Association of Sport and Technology was born on Barrayar, in order to provide widespread basic technical knowledge and wealthy fitness activity, but it is significantly rooted also on Sergyar, where the technical learning activity is greatly appreciated. Purpose The Association of Sport and Technology is established to structure through group activities the free time of people of all ages who are interested in sports and technology. This includes adolescents, who are given an opportunity to engage in meaningful leisure activities. Older, more experienced members are expected to take beginners under their wing and give them support. Most of the required equipment (such as motorcycles, boats, auto-mobiles, trucks, aircraft, radios, rifles, workshops and even animals) is provided, and maintained and serviced by both the members themselves and permanent employees. Alongside the official mission, military sports are predominant, and the organization presents itself as a “''school for tomorrow’s soldiers''”. It operates training bases, shooting ranges and pre-military training camps, and holds competitions. One goal of the organization is to obtain voluntary, well-qualified and dedicated recruits for career service in the Imperial Service. Even if they are not members, almost all young men and women on Barrayar and a significant part of the Sergyaran and Komarran youths come into contact with the AST because it organizes the pre-military training exercises. Without participating in this training, access to university and career training is usually much more difficult. The organization also unites in its ranks young people and adults, and since few decades people of both sexes, with the goal of improving their physical fitness, equipping them with technical knowledge, and in general cultivating expertise and useful abilities. AST members have opportunities to obtain a driver's license for trucks, cars, motorcycles or mopeds. For many young people the free (albeit basic) professional education is a primary reason for joining the AST. Organization The AST is centrally organized: at the central level, it is headed by the Imperial Commissioner of the Association, the highest organ who holds the rank of President of Department, which has the task of appointing and directing the Central Governing Board. The Board, in turn, consists of the Imperial Deputy Commissioner and the three Planetary Commissioners, all ranking Vice President of Department, of the Sports and Discipline Commissioners, ranking Actual State Councillor. Administrative organs and bodies are day-to-day directed by the Imperial Commissioner. Each Planetary Division, headed by the relevant Planetary Commissioner, has at its top the Planetary Governing Board, which is composed of the Planetary Deputy Commissioner, ranking Actual State Councillor, and of the local heads of individual sports and disciplines, ranking State Councillor, 1st class. The Discipline heads at planetary level led also the relevant Voluntary Sports Society. Sub-planetary Divisions follow the administrative boundaries, and differ according to each planetary subdivision. In a general way, each first-level sub-planetary division has their own areas of specialization. The basic organizations exist in vocational schools, secondary schools, universities and colleges and cities and towns. Voluntary Sports Societies Voluntary Sports Societies are the main structural parts of the universal sports and physical education system of the Association of Sport and Technology on Barrayar, in cooperation with the sport governing bodies. These societies unite workers, farmers and students going in for sports, physical culture, hiking, mountaineering, boating, and various other sports. The individual societies provide a sponsorship for various sport events and often exist on the volunteer donations from the workers of the certain industry with which they are associated. As part of the AST, their goals are to develop mass physical culture and sports and to provide facilities and conditions for sports training and improvement in athletes' skills. Most of the sport societies are managed by the AST in co-operation with aligned trade unions and often are associated with a certain ministry. One of the most important features of Voluntary Sport Societies are Children and Youth Sport Schools. Structure On Barrayar, the main structural units of the Voluntary Sport Societies are physical culture departments by the state-owned enterprises, public-service institutions, Rural Communities, educational institutions and other bodies. These departments are the primary organizations of VSS, united into 36 All-Barrayaran Sport Societies (ABASS). These Societies form a double matrix: on one hand, they organize championships, tournaments and other events (including educational events) within the individual All-Barrayaran Sport Society; on the other hand, the ABASS participate to regular sporting tournaments geographically subdivided with the local teams and clubs, competing with other non-AST sporting organization. Each ABASS therefore covers a sport field and is part of the relevant Sport Federation, often having a major say. Sport disciplines Various sport disciplines are organized into Voluntary Sport Societies under the aegis of the AST: * Imperial Alliance of Marksmen * Aerial and Parachute Sports Association * Multiple Military Sports Association * Model Sports Association * Motor Sports Association * Amateur Radio Association * Marine Sports Association * Sport Divers Association * Military Combat Sports Association * Equestrian Sports League * Guard Dogs Organization * Hunting Sports * Pigeon Racing * Imperial AST Rugby Union * Imperial AST Rugby League * AST Football Organization * Skirmish and Fencing AST League * AST Light Combat Sports and several others. Pre-Military Training A major component of youth education is the mandatory pre-military basic training provided for all young men between eighteen and nineteen in training units of the Association of Sport and Technology at expanded secondary schools, vocational schools, or other vocational training institutions. The Imperial Junior Scouts are jointly responsible with the AST for pre-military training, particularly for its cultural and political aspects. The AST also pursues its goals through classes on Imperial loyalty, patriotic activities such as visits to war memorials, organization of national and international athletic competitions, and sponsorship of annual training camps, which were considered the high point of general pre-military training. All university students, even those who already have served in the Imperial Service, are subject to military student training. The program for young women attending the camp focuses on civil defence, and members of the public rescue receive special training. After the camp training additional advanced training began. Pre-Military training camps The Pre-Military training camps are the high point and culmination of the pre-military training, and are to be followed by the military service. The camp takes place in the last year of high school and are organized in conjunction between the school authorities, the Association of Sport and Technology and the Imperial Junior Scouts. It is all supervised by officer cadets of the Imperial Service. The camp is usually held in the summer holidays. It lasts three weeks and participation is obligatory. Participants are trained in overcoming barriers on an obstacle course, marching in place and on rough terrain with or without enemy action, cross-country running and shooting with a small-calibre rifle. They also have classes in politics and defence. The rules are strict: anyone caught getting up too late receives a reprimand before roll call; anyone caught returning late, on the one or two occasions when participants are allowed to leave camp, runs the risk of being thrown out of school a year before completing their exams. Related voices * Government of Barrayar Category:Barrayar